paranormalstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine Knight
'''Jasmine Knight '''is a first year student at the Headsman's Academy of Fine Education. Jasmine Knight is written by Gladiator3003. Biography Being the only daughter of a psychologist and successful author, her father and mother respectively, Jasmine (or Jazz as she likes to be called) has never really lacked for anything, and throughout her early life, she was encouraged to do whatever she wanted to do, but to apply herself fully to whatever she chose to do. As she grew up in a household that was somewhat crazy, given that her mother would often enact scenes from the latest book she was writing, ostensibly as research or to see just how a scene would play out naturally, and her father was a practising psychologist with plenty of books on crazy people and their symptoms, she ended up turning to humour in the form of sarcasm to get her through the occasional crazy bout, courtesy of her mother. She also accepted 'crazy' stuff at an earlier age than most people ever do, having seen the occasional lunatic thanks to her father working from home, as well as her mothers general attitude towards life. From this, she developed the sense of being the only sane woman in the family, as several of her female relatives have also turned out a bit batty, to say the least. It came as no real surprise to her or her parents when Jazz started manifesting a talent for writing and literature analysis at school, given the background she had grown up with. As a result, she started focusing more on the literature and creative side, as opposed to the scientific and maths side of things, managing to fluke her way through the set courses, much to her surprise. When she hit her teenage years, she decided that instead of being a non-stereotypical teenager, she was going to go for the whole rebellion act, as a way of both expressing herself and finding out about her own personality and identity. Instead of upsetting her parents, as originally planned, they essentially shrugged and let her get on with it, for which she was secretly grateful for, although outwardly she was pissed off with their easy-going nature. As an act of defiance when she first learned to drive, she crashed her first car, and then promptly regretted it. She got a job as a waitress and saved enough to get a really cheap convertible Ford Mustang, which was also partly funded by her parents, very reluctantly on their part. It was when she had just turned 18 that she was out on a drive in her new old car with a boy that she liked, and she was fairly confident that liked her in return, that the incident, as she termed it later because she loved to give important events bland names, happened. She was out in the countryside, getting a bit hot and heavy with the boy, his hands down her corset top, her hands exploring the contents of his pants, when she saw her grandmother. Normally, this would be enough to freak anyone out mid-foreplay, but the fact that her grandmother had been dead for 7 years at this point freaked Jazz out even more, to the point where she attempted to leap out of the car she was in, whilst still holding onto the boy she liked. After his shrieks about her attempting to rip his pride and joy off, she tried to point out that her grandmother was watching them, with a massive stern look on her face, but the boy didn't see anything. Having successfully ruined the mood, she left, and Jazz was in no mood for anything else, so she drove the boy and then herself home. She told her parents part of what had happened, omitting the fact that she was getting it on at the time. Unfortunately, her rebellion had worked just a little too well, and her parents just laughed it off, saying she had done a bad bit of LSD or had a bad hit of weed and had hallucinated her grandmother being there. Jazz sulked about this for a few days, knowing that she had seen something paranormal and freaky, and determined to prove that she was right, and a few days after the incident, she got part of her proof, in the form of an acceptance letter from the Headsman's Academy of Fine Education. When questioned as to how she'd gotten this and where it was from, she merely replied that she was just going insane and just hallucinating stuff. But despite the sarcastic reply, she was intrigued and a little frightened after doing a bit of research... because just how did they know that she'd been subjected to a paranormal event? Physical Appearance Jazz has what could be described as a willowy body with plenty of curves down south, but not up top. She doesn't stand too tall, nor is too short, being roughly 5'7”, which in her opinion, is the perfect height for someone as it stops her from headbutting the ceiling nor being mistaken for a child. She keeps her hair semi-long and just leaves it to be naturally tousled or hanging straight, depending on whether she slept at an awkward angle or not. The hair is darkly coloured, mostly, though in keeping with her conventional rebelliousness, she has light blue highlights and a dark blue underlayer mixed with her naturally dark brown hair, thus fulfilling both the emo look and a semi normal look as well. Due to her lack of curves up top, which could be described as being a B cup on a good day, Jazz usually finds an excuse to wear either corsets or something to enhance her lack of cleavage such as a strappy top with an inbuilt bra, all in bright vivid colours. She combines her corsets or strappy tops with a pair of jeans or a pair of combats with about five hundred pockets on them, depending on whether she feels she needs the extra pockets or not. She also wears a trench-coat that comes down to her knees that is a dark purple, bordering on being black. Finishing off her outfit are her pair of boots which aren't quite knee-high, but are bigger than ankle-high. She loves these boots, as is evidenced by the constant wear and tear on them. Personality And Traits Jazz is a bit of a stereotypical teenager at times, having a rebellious attitude at times and a habit of answering back as snarkily and deadpan as she can. This gets her into trouble a lot of the time, but she doesn't usually care unless it's serious trouble, such as having the car keys taken away from her and a grounding for a month or two. She also comes off as spiteful at times because of the snarkiness, which is correct about half the time. The other half of the time, it's usually her sense of humour that's acting up, and anyone that can look past the snark and occasional spitefulness can usually find a decent person in Jazz. Sometimes, anyway. Majors Literature *Introduction to Literature (LIT100) *Psycholinguistics (LIT101) *Introduction to 20th-Century British Literature (LIT103) *Language in the Text - An Introduction (LIT104) Witchcraft *Introduction to the Paranormal (PAR100) *Playing With Fire: Preliminary Fire Magicks (MAG113) *You Shall Not Pass: Preliminary Protective Magicks (MAG121) *Witchcraft and Sorcery: Introduction to Staff & Wandwork (MAG101) *Elementary Theories on Spellcrafting (MAG103) Category:Characters